Richard Grayson (Earth-Two)
Early Career As Robin, the junior partner of Batman, Grayson would fight against many powerful villains including the Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Basil Karlo the first Clayface. and various others As Grayson became older, he faced his own villains including No-Face and others including several of the earlier Batman rogues. Grayson would continue as Batman's partner until Wayne retired from the role despite gaps such as when Grayson left for college. Later Life As Dick Grayson, he became a full partner in the law firm of Cranston and Grayson (later Cranston, Grayson and Wayne upon Bruce's daughter Helena joining). It was as the prominent lawyer that Grayson became elected to serve as Ambassador for the United States to South Africa in the late 1970s. Grayson would continue to be active as Robin for most of the intervening years. After the death of Bruce Wayne, Grayson reconsiders his earlier decision and thinks to re-adopt the Batman role but Helena convinces him not to do so. "There was only one man who could be the Batman, Dick, and my father is dead. We can carry on his work-you as Robin, me as the Huntress…but the Batman is dead. Only legends live forever…not the men who make them." Grayson would assume the identity of Batman in one known occasion against the Joker, who resumed his rampage upon hearing of the death of Batman (Wayne). Grayson assumed the role of Batman without indicating that he was not the original. . After that Joker case, Grayson completely retired from the Batman role, preferring to remain Robin. Grayson's original feelings against successors to the Batman role would resurface when the Batman of Earth-One came to Earth-Two and Grayson would express his feelings of failing in the role of successor and against anyone else being Batman for the first time. But Grayson later came to accept the Earth-One Batman as his own person rather than as imitation of his long-dead friend. On many occasions Grayson performed as the senior partner of the new "Dynamic Duo" which consisted of himself and Wayne's daughter Helena in her role as the Huntress, as well as alone. He would continue on as Robin until the Crisis on Infinite Earths came to Earth-Two. Robin in his role as attorney Dick Grayson prosecuted a case against the Justice Society of America, based on a diary written by Batman prior to his demise, indicating that the team were collaborators with the Nazi regime. During the legal proceedings, his opponent in the court room was Helena, who defended the team. Grayson later learned that the diary pointed towards a plot by the time traveling villain Per Degaton, and thwarted him prior to Degaton's suicide.''America vs. the Justice Society'' #1-4 Crisis The Robin and the Huntress both took part in several battles of the Crisis on Infinite Earths and joined the battle at the "Dawn of Time" against the Anti-Monitor and were thus saved from annihilation when history of the multiverse was destroyed, leaving only the singular New Earth and their own history and Earth-Two was wiped out of existence. During one of the last battles of the Crisis on Infinite Earths confronting the Anti-Monitor's Shadow Demons, whose mere touch could destroy positive matter, attacked trapping the Huntress under rubble from a collapsed building. Robin went to her rescue while Kole of the Teen Titans erected a crystal dome to protect them. The effort failed and all three were reduced to ash. The Batman of Earth-One, Mary Marvel, and Jason Todd found the remains. Robin and the Huntress were buried at Valhalla Cemetery.''Last Days of the Justice Society'' #1 | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * * Though never shown, as an ambassador of South Africa Grayson probably know some of their official : Afrikaans, Ndebele, Northern Sotho, Sotho, Swazi, Tswana, Tsonga, Sell, Xhosa and Zulu. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Utility Belt | Transportation = * Batmobile * Batcycle | Weapons = * Batarang | Notes = * Robin appeared as an Earth-Two specific character in . * The history of the Earth-Two Robin is similar to his counterpart on Earth-One in many respects. Both were orphaned when gangsters killed their parents. Both were taken in by their respective Bruce Wayne after the intentional murder of their parents. Both learned Wayne's secret identity and were trained to become Batman's junior partner in the crime fighting team of the Dynamic Duo on their respective Earths. * The most notable differences between the Earth-Two Robin and his later counterparts was that the Robin of Earth-Two was active in the 1930s and 40s and started as Robin at only eight years old rather than his early teens as the Earth-One incarnation did. The Earth-Two Grayson and Batman were part of the formation of the Earth-Two Justice Society, as indicated in All Star Comics issue #3 (Winter 1940/41) where the first meeting of the Justice Society is held and place cards are set for Superman (Kal-L) Batman and Robin who would all decline full membership though would occasionally participate in the World War II reformation of the group known as the All-Star Squadron. The Earth-One Robin was never asked to be part of the Justice League, but he later established the Teen Titans on Earth-One. Like the Earth-One Batman, the Earth-Two Wayne never adopted Grayson possibly due to the fact that he later married his one time enemy Catwoman with whom he would have his own child, daughter Helena. Helena Wayne would later adopt the identity of Huntress. The Post-Crisis Batman did adopt both Grayson and later Tim Drake as his sons. * Robin of Earth-Two was not comfortable in the role of successor to Wayne as Batman, feeling ultimately that only Wayne should be Batman. This was different from the Robin of the Super-Sons reality who openly fought with Bruce Wayne Jr. to see who would become the next Batman. The modern Nightwing also accepted the role of successor to Batman when Wayne's back was broken by Bane, and again when Bruce Wayne was presumed dead after the events of Final Crisis. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Robin (comics) | Links = *http://ozandends.blogspot.com/2009/11/when-robin-grows-up-version-2-on-earth.html When Robin Grows Up, version 2: on Earth-Two!] at Oz and Ends by J. L. Bell. }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Robin Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:1940 Character Debuts